


The Rise of Reylo (Is that already title somewhere? Idk)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (Soon to be Solo though lol), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben and Rey train Finn, Ben doesn't die, Ben learns to forgive, Bendemption, But for fair reason, But it wont be easy, But lots of fluff, But thats just cause I suck at writing, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), I come from tumblr, Im trying to just fix Reylo, Ive only seen TROS as of writing these tags, Maybe a little OOC, Nobody knows Ben is alive, Of course there is gonna be a little angst, People learn to forgive Ben, Poe doesn't though, Poe tries though, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey and Ben get a happy ending, Rey is still a Palpetine, Reylo - Freeform, Rose and Finn will be together, SPOILERS", So somethings might be kinda inaccurate, Sorry Finn/Poe shippers, Sorry I keep talking in the tags, Star Wars - Freeform, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, ben needs a hug, cause they deserve it, everyone does tbh, i mean kinda, i think im funny, tros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a fanfiction that takes place during TROS, so obviously there is spoilers. The books starts off where Rey and Ben kiss.~~~~~~~Rey pulls back from the kiss, and Ben’s eyes drift shut, a large smile breaking across his face.A moment later, he drifts, falling backwards onto the ground. With a tug, he pulls Rey down on top of him, his chest bouncing with laughter. He pulls her hand down to his temple and covers it with his own, and when his laughter breaks, he speaks.“It’s quiet in there,” he says. “Finally.”
Relationships: Finn & Rose Tico, Finn/Rose Tico, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	The Rise of Reylo (Is that already title somewhere? Idk)

Rey pulls back from the kiss, and Ben’s eyes drift shut, a large smile breaking across his face.

A moment later, he drifts, falling backwards onto the ground. WIth a tug, he pulls Rey down on top of him, his chest bouncing with laughter. He pulls her hand down to his temple and covers it with his own, and when his laughter breaks, he speaks.

“It’s quiet in there,” he says. “Finally.”

A smile stretches across Rey’s face as she lays her head on Ben’s chest, taking a deep breath. She exhales and Ben smiles into her hair. Ben sits up, pulling Rey with him, who is now practically sitting in his lap. 

“It’s finally over,” Rey mumbles into his shoulder. “The war, Palpetine, everything. We can finally be at peace.”

They stayed like that for a while, just basking in each other’s presence. There was a whole galaxy outside that would need an explanation, a story that would turn into a legend. A galaxy where Kylo Ren was the failed son of two war heroes, and Rey was the last hope of the Resistance, destined to save the galaxy. They were each a figure, nothing more than a legend or story. But here, right now, they were Ben Solo and Rey. Two nobodies, happy to be together. And Rey had never been happier to be a nobody.

They finally got up off the floor of the temple, dusting off their bloody clothes. The singing of Siths had ended long ago, but Rey still shivered at the corpseless cloaks. Ben squeezed her hand when they walked past the dead Knights of Ren. He grimaced but said nothing. 

When they stepped outside, the harsh winds of Exegul blew, though not as harshly as they had when Palpetine was breathing. The thousands of ships and war machines outside the temple had disappeared, nothing more than an optical illusion. The approached Luke’s old X-wing. 

“I need to go make sure my friends are okay,” Rey says.

Ben hesitates a moment before nodding. He didn’t want to leave Rey. “I’m going with you.” 

“Of course. I just got you, there’s no way I’m letting you leave.”

Ben smiles and pulls her into a tight hug, then pulls away. Rey doesn’t like that, so she pulls him in again, but this time for a kiss. Both smile into the kiss and pulled away reluctantly. They squeezed into the X-wing, Rey sitting in Ben’s lap. Rey would have thought it to be uncomfortable and awkward, but it felt natural. Like any other way would have been ludicrous. 

The ride wasn’t long. They arrived on Endor, and Rey located the Rebel base, and landed a short walk away from the group of Resistance fighters. Rey knew that they would shoot Ben on sight if the Resistance saw him, but she couldn’t bare to without him for long. She was contemplating asking Ben to stay behind, ignoring her need for him, but once they landed and got out, Ben gestured for her to lead the way. He didn’t look like he was going to part from her, no matter the consequences. When they got closer towards the base, Rey decided she couldn’t risk taking him into a crowd of Resistance fighters.

She shook her head, “Stay here for a moment.” Ben looked like he was about to argue, but Rey gave him a look that was almost identical to the look of a porg on Ahch-to. How could he argue with that?

She pulls him into one more hug and parts reluctantly. She runs off, towards the camp.

She enters a crowd of soldiers and pilots, looking left and right for a sign of Finn or Poe. She spots them the same time they spot her. They run to each other, clashing into a tight hug. Tears stream down everyone's face.

“Rey…” Finn sobs, “I thought.. I thought you died.” 

Rey smiles through her tears and pulls him tighter. “I did. But I’m alive now.” Finn and Poe look at her with wide eyes. “I don’t want to talk about it right now.” 

Finn and Poe would have normally asked questions, but they seemed more concerned with sharing tears and gripping each other like they would fade away if they let go.

“I can’t believe it. It's over. It's finally over.” Finn mumbles through tears. 

Their tears had finally stopped. “General, I hate to interrupt, but this is urgent,” A pilot asked worriedly. Poe looked at them sadly. “Duty calls.” They ran off towards an X-Wing.

Finn looked around and grabbed Rey’s hand. “I have something I need to tell you.” She let out a yelp as he quickly pulled her into a secluded tent. Finn had a worryful energy around him, one that caused Rey to worry.

Her first thought was that Finn was confessing his feelings for her, but what came out instead was unexpected.

“I think I’m a Jedi.” Finn stutters and backtracks, “Well, not a Jedi, I mean. I-I can use the force, I think.” 

Rey’s eyes go wide, “H-How did you figure that?”

Finn is quiet a moment before speaking. “When… when you died,” His voice broke a little, “I felt it. I just knew it. I don’t know how or why…” He sighs, “But I knew. It’s not just that, though. All sorts of stuff happen. Like how I made it off the Finalizer. There’s no way I could have done that without the force. I just asked the guards to let Poe go, and they did. How else would that work, Rey? I just..” He sighs again, “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.”

Rey stands still for a moment, processing the information. The more she thought about it, the more sense it made. In fact, she doesn’t know how she didn’t sense it before. Her face split into a grin, “Finn. You can use the force.” Finn nods slowly. “That means… I can train you to be a Jedi!”

Finn laughs cheerfully, “So you’ll train me?” Rey nods, before her grin falls. Something was wrong, Rey felt. Ben.

She ran outside, Finn following in confusion. “So was that a yes?!”

She ran as fast as she could, pulling her lightsaber from her belt, lighting it. She reached the X-Wing and found an unexpected sight.

Ben Solo was fighting off Ewoks. Quite poorly, in Rey’s opinion. 3 ewoks were hanging off of Ben, dangling on his arms and legs. He was stumbling around, cursing, trying to shake them off.

Rey began to laugh. A pure laugh of amusement. Ben’s eyes went wide. The Ewoks finally won, toppling him to the ground. Rey let out a snort. 

“Rey!” Ben shouted as she laughed, “Rey, help me!” Rey finally caught her breath and sighed happily as she walked towards Ben.

“He’s okay, let him go.” Rey laughed. The ewoks immediately got off, one shooting him a nastly glare. Ben returned it and Rey let out another snort.

“What did you do?”

Ben shoots a glare, “Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” Rey lets out another snort.

Ben sends her a glare, but it softens when he hears her laugh softly again. He could listen to that laugh all day, if Rey would let him. He snatches her wrist and hears her gasp lightly. He was about to pull her into a kiss when a blaster sounds.

“REY!”


End file.
